External Links
This page lists links to external pages related to Rec Room. Please add additional relevant pages that are missing. Sites by Rec Room Inc. Information * Rec Room Product Page * Rec Room Community Links * Rec Room Support * Rec Room Comfort and Safety Community * rec.net (player account login) * Rec Room Subreddit * Rec Room Discord * Canny Board for Bug Reports and Feature Requests Social Media * Rec Room Inc. on LinkedIn * Rec Room on Twitter * Rec Room on YouTube * Rec Room on Twitch (used for streaming of Dev Q&As) * Rec Room on Instagram * Rec Room on Imgur Store Pages * PlayStation Store * Steam Store * Oculus Store (Rift, Rift S) * Oculus Store (Quest) * Rec Room Official Gear Community Pages * Community Hub on Steam * Rec Room League * Laser Tag League Discord * RecRoom ART Discord * Rec Room Academy Discord * Rec Room School Discord * Rec Room Art * Rec Room on Twitch * Rec Room on YouTube Fan Pages * Rec Room Art by Priscilla * Instagram: RecRoom Memes * Rec Room Report (podcast) Curated Pages * Rec Room for PlayStation 4 on metacritic * Rec Room for PC on metacritic * Rec Room on Wikipedia * Rec Room in VR Wiki on Gamepedia * Rec Room in the TV Tropes Wiki * Rec Room on LigaVR * Rec Room on IGN * Rec Room on GameSpot * Rec Room on SteamDB * Rec Room on SteamSpy * Rec Room on Steam Charts Talks and Interviews with Developers See also Dev Q&As. * "Projections: Rec Room Stunt Runner Hands-On!": interview with Shawn Whiting and Cameron Brown (gribbly) from September 2019 * "How Rec Room Is Providing Digital-First Audiences A Space To Build Relationships": interview with CEO Nick Fajt on PSFK.com from August 2019 * "Rec Room's Origins and its UGC Future": interview with community designer Shawn Whiting on ResearchVR podcast from June 2019 * "SG Seattle: Learn how VR (virtual reality) is working for today's (reality)": panel with Nick Fajt in March 2019 * "Social VR is the future ft. Shawn Whiting from Rec Room": interview on EnterVR podcast from November 2018 * AMA #10 by IGDA Student SIG: ask-me-anything discord session with Terence Tolman (T-Money) in April 2018 * "Multiplayer VR : The networking behind Rec Room": presentation by Dan Kroymann in March 2018 * "Room for Everyone - The Rec Room Approach to Community VR": slides from VRDC 2018 presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) and Jon Gil (TheJonAGil) from March 2018 * "The Art of VR": slides from VRDC 2018 presentation with art director Ryan Cousins and concept artist Terence Tolman from March 2018 * PROJECTIONS, Episode 46: interview (starting at 12:03) about Quests with Josh Wehrly in April 2018 * Acquired, Season 2, Episode 2: interview with CEO Nick Fajt from February 2018 * "#7 VR Community Designing and VR Startups ft. Shawn Whiting": interview on synthetic native in December 2017 * "Building community in a virtual world: Moderation tools in VR": interview with Cameron Brown (gribbly) on CodeNewbie podcast, Season 1, Ep. 2 from August 2017 * "Social VR, Learnings from Rec Room": presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) delivered at Casual Connect USA 2017 * "Against Gravity - Rec Room": presentation by Sarah Tan (sarriest) at AsiaVR Meetup in July 2017 * "5 Questions with Rec Room VR Dev on VR, Fitness and Social Active Gaming": brief interview by VR Fitness Insider with Nick Fajt from June 2017 * "Panel: Product Analytics for Better Decision" with Nick Fajt at Seattle Product Analytics Summit 2017 * "Ancient Mesoamerican myth brought to life in new video game": UC Santa Cruz article about graduation game by Pedro Cori from April 2017 * Everything Vive, Episode 29: interview with Nick Fajt from November 2016. * "Ready, fire, aim: Lean Startup in the virtual world": summary of an interview with Cameron Brown (gribbly) from 2016 Patents and Patent Applications by Rec Room Inc. Google patents search Press Mentions * windowscentral.com: "Facebook VR 'Horizon' is a non-starter if it's in a closed ecosystem" (September 27, 2019) * Ars Technica: "Facebook's new VR chat app will throw paid staffers at "on-boarding" trolls" (September 26, 2019) * TechCrunch.com: "Against Gravity is building a VR world that won't stop growing" (June 12, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "Rec Room’s ‘Golden Trophy’ Is A Cornerstone Oculus Quest Adventure" (June 5, 2019) * WIRED: "As Social VR Grows, Users Are the Ones Building Its Worlds" (May 21, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "Rec Room On Oculus Quest Exceeds Expectations For Standalone Social VR" (May 16, 2019) * tom's guide: "The 20 Best VR Games to Play Right Now" (Mar. 20, 2019) * UploadVR.com: "UploadVR’s Best Of 2018 VR Award Winners" (Jan. 1, 2019) * RoadToVR.com: "The 5 Best Cross-Play Multiplayer Games for Rift, Vive and PSVR" (Dec. 27, 2018), "The 5 Best Free Games on Oculus Rift" (Dec. 28, 2018), "The 5 Best Free Games on HTC Vive" (Dec. 29, 2018) * TechRadar: "The best multiplayer VR games" (Dec. 15, 2018) * CNET.com: "The Princess Bride performed live - in a VR app" (Nov. 20, 2018) * Forbes: "This Week in XR: AWE EU Wrap Up, A China Scale VR Conference, Augmented TV, VR Bowling And More" (Oct. 22, 2018) * NOVO Magazine: "Where's my Oasis?" (July 23, 2018) * GeekWire: "The state of virtual and augmented reality: Industry sees new reasons for hope amid the hype" (June 11, 2018) * Venture Beat: "Where is VR headed? Investors share insights on the industry’s trajectory" (Jun. 4, 2018) * WIRED: "What a Real Wedding in a Virtual Space Says about the Future" (Mar. 27, 2018) * Forbes: "Visualizations Of The Future: Toward The Oasis" (Mar. 25, 2018) * The Australian: "Sony on virtual reality roll with new releases, headsets" (Feb. 20, 2018) * Digital Trends: "5 romantic gestures you can make to your significant other in video games" (Feb. 14, 2018) * CBC Arts: "The art of VR: In 2017, filmmaker Joyce Wong found compelling new ways to socialize online" (Dec. 27, 2017) * ars TECHNICA: "Virtual reality’s best experiences and biggest (teleportation) steps in 2017" (Dec. 27, 2017) * Huffingtonpost.com: "VR & AR Shopping For The Ho Ho Holidays 2017" (Nov. 27, 2017) * RoadToVR.com: "‘Rec Room’ Goes into Open Beta for PSVR Today, Available Free Worldwide" (Nov. 21, 2017) * VRHeads.com: "Rec Room is the most fun you can have in VR" (Nov. 21, 2017) * UploadVR.com: “Rec Room Becomes VR’s Most Important App With PSVR Launch“ (Nov. 21, 2017) * CNET.com: "3 big reasons VR failed to revolutionize PC gaming" (Jun. 13, 2017) * technologyreview.com: "Virtual Reality’s Missing Element: Other People" (Jun. 14, 2017) * GeekWire.com: "Inside the VR hit ‘Rec Room’ with Against Gravity, a breakthrough virtual reality startup in Seattle" (Feb. 15, 2017) * CNET.com: "VR finally has its killer app, and it's called Rec Room" (Aug. 12, 2016) * ft.com: "Virtual reality reveals its social side" (Jul. 28, 2016) Compatible VR Hardware * PlayStation VR ** PlayStation Move (Rec Room's VR mode requires Move controllers) * Oculus Rift S ** Oculus-Ready PCs * HTC Vive ** Vive-Ready Computers * Windows Mixed Reality Headsets (controllers require a Bluetooth connection, might need a dongle) ** Play SteamVR games in Windows Mixed Reality (how to run SteamVR games like Rec Room) ** Windows Mixed Reality PC hardware guidelines (WinMR Ultra is required for Rec Room) ** VR-ready PCs (in Microsoft Store Online; minimum: GeForce GTX 1060) * Valve Index * Pimax VR Hardware with Limited Support * Oculus Quest (only the following rooms are available: Stunt Runner, Paintball (all maps), Quest for the Golden Trophy, The Rise of Jumbotron, Disc Golf: Lake, 3D Charades, Dodgeball, Paddleball, Dorm Room, Rec Center, Maker Room, Performance Hall, and Custom Rooms that are based on any of these rooms - including Capture Point and many Featured Rooms.) Future VR Hardware * HTC Vive Cosmos is very likely to be compatible with the SteamVR version of Rec Room Other Hardware * VR Cover (recommended to keep device hygienic - in particular when sharing a device) ** VR Cover Shop VR Arcades * Google search * currently very limited database of VR arcades: https://vrnish.com/ Category:Miscellaneous